


Combining Forces

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Crossover, Gen, Magic, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Nick Fury Knows All, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Pre-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: With everything falling apart, Nick Fury has no choice but to call on the one person who might be able to help: Minister for Magic Hermione Granger.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	Combining Forces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/gifts).



There really was only one option left.

Nick Fury looked around: the helicarrier in shambles, his own (mind controlled) agents attacking his ship and other agents, the so-called heroes he had anticipated saving the world too busy fighting each other than the trickster god in captivity and now his right-hand man, his _friend_ , with a scepter-sized hole in his chest, bleeding out in a hallway while no one else did anything.

Oh, and he was pretty sure a giant green monster was destroying the bottom floor of his plane, but that seemed almost a minor problem at the moment.

There was only one way to right all of this.

Nick Fury leaned down to talk to the woman he trusted above all else. “You’re in charge,” he told Maria Hill. “I’ll be back shortly.”

She looked at him curiously, even while nodding. “Where are you going?”

“Hopefully to get someone who will help,” he said, not saying any more. Maria didn’t need more than that though. She just nodded.

“On it, boss.”

Nick turned around and set off, making his way quickly through the halls of the helicarrier until he found the room he was looking for. He slipped inside his office and closed the door, making sure it was locked behind him.

In here, he could almost pretend everything horrible that was going on out there wasn’t going on. Except for a wobble or two — a sign they were still working on getting the engines up and running — the room was completely still, completely silent, and completely intact.

He hurried over to the big stone fireplace in the corner. He’d had so many questions over the years on why he needed a fireplace on a plane, but he had always said it made him feel at home and helped calm him. No one had ever had the nerve to ask more questions than that.

In truth, it had nothing to do with feeling calm. As a general principle, he wasn’t a fan — they were messy and inefficient — but this one was important. 

Standing in front of the fireplace, he took a deep breath. Then he bent down to find the small, barely visible switch on the side near the ground. He flipped the switch, and a few seconds later, real flames burst into life. He next grabbed a container off the edge of the mantel. To anyone else, it looked like a fat vanilla candle, but Fury twisted it and the bottom came off, revealing a fine, glittering powder. He grabbed a handful, took another deep breath and threw some in. 

Immediately the flames in the fireplace turned from hot red to a green-yellowish hue. Nick got down on his knees and stuck his head into the fireplace. And then he did just as he had been instructed years before when they had first met.

“Ministry of Magic,” he commanded, and instantly, the back wall of the fireplace began to move, doors and walls and then just a blur of colors and shapes until he began to feel like his lunch was going to make a reappearance.

But just as he was beginning to regret this decision, everything stopped, and he was peering into a neatly organized office with a great big wooden desk.

“Minister Granger!” he called out. “Minister Hermione Granger! It’s Nick Fury! Can you hear me?”

He pulled his head back out of the fireplace, got to his feet and waited, exactly as he had been taught to do. In the entire time he had known Hermione, introduced to him by former Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt when she was fresh out of wizarding school, he had only had to call her twice before.

He didn’t have to wait long. Barely a minute later, something appeared in the fireplace, spinning around and around, until it stopped, forming the shape of a smiling woman in a black cloak as she stepped out of the fireplace and brushed herself off.

Even though it was late in England, she was still dressed in work attire. Under her cloak, he could see a dark pair of pants and heels, and her hair was twisted in a bun at the nape of her neck.

“Nick Fury!” she said in a way of greeting, but then she saw his face and her smile faltered. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry to call on you,” he said. “But I think we’re in need of a different kind of assistance.”

“Tell me,” she said immediately, and so he did — he told her about Loki and the tesseract and the aliens he was pretty sure were on their way to attack New York and his friend who was dying.

Hermione took it all in, and then nodded. “I need five minutes,” she said. 

Nick handed her the opened candle so she could grab a scoop of the glittering dust. She threw it into the fireplace where the small red flames were dancing again and immediately they turned yellow-green. She stepped inside, shouted “Ministry of Magic!”, and then in a whirl of colors and shapes, she disappeared into nothing.

Fury stared at the fireplace — again back to the small red and orange flames — and waited. Under his feet, he could feel the plane rumbling, and the wobbling was getting worse. He glanced down at the watch on his arm and tried not to stare at the secondhand going around and around.

It was the longest five minutes of Nick Fury’s life. Every shift of the hellicarrier, every noise in the distance — maybe of agents attacking or being attacked, maybe of agents fleeing, he wasn’t sure — and he wondered if he had called for backup much too late.

But Hermione had been spot on when she told him five minutes. Just as he was looking at his watch to double-check the time, he heard a noise and looked up to see a figure whirling in the fireplace.

Once again, Hermione stepped out, but this time, her wand was in her hand and a small bag was tucked over her arm. And she wasn’t alone. Behind her were more swirls of color and then Nick was looking at four other people — a dark-haired man with a scar on his forehead, shaped a little like a lightning bolt; a tall, gangly red-haired man; a red-haired woman who had to be a sibling of the red-haired man; and a blonde woman who was dressed, not in black cloaks like the rest of them, but in brilliant pink ones with a purple scarf wrapped around her neck … and were those yellow rain boots on her feet?

Hermione pointed to her first. “This is Luna Lovegood. She can help your friend. She’s been studying healing, and she’s very good.”

“Hello,” Luna said, her voice soft and serene. She was looking around the office, like she was taking it all in, but then she focused back on Nick. “Where is this man?”

Nick walked to the door, opened it and pointed Luna down it. “You can’t miss him. He has a hole in his chest.”

“Wonderful,” she said airily, and began to walk down the hall. Nick frowned after her — maybe he shouldn’t let a witch he didn’t know wander around his ship? — but Hermione was talking again.

“The rest of us are ready to help with the fight or whatever you need,” she said.

“Okay,” Nick said, turning back around to face them all. “Then I guess it’s time to gather my side.”

\--

They stared at Nick and at the four witches and wizards who stood beside him — Minister for Magic Hermione Granger and aurors Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley, Nick had learned. All four of them in their wizard robes, wands outstretched, ready to get to work.

In front of Nick sat his contribution — the supersoldier, the billionaire, the god, the archer and the assassin — all of them open-mouthed and wide-eyed (even Natasha, who would probably deny it later, in case someone got it in their head that something could faze her).

“You’re saying,” Stark said slowly, “that you’re witches and wizards? Like real witches and wizards and not something that kids dress up as for Halloween? You’re saying that magic is real?”

“You just fought a god, and you’re asking them if magic is real?” Nick said.

“I’m saying that you’re saying that there has always been this huge world of magic all around us and we didn’t know?”

“Not all of us didn’t know,” Nick said.

“It’s just a lot,” Steve mumbled. 

“Well, a lot or not,” Nick said. “We have work to do. _You_ have work to do. From our calculations, the Chitauri are heading for New York. We don’t have much time. So either you figure out how to work together — and with them.” He gestured to their guests. “Or you get out of the way so they can do it on their own.”

“No.” Steve spoke up again, looking around at the others. “We’re in. We can do this.”

The rest of them nodded, even though no one looked entirely sure about any of it. But it was enough for now.

“Great,” Nick said. He studied his superheroes and then the witches and wizards beside him. Together, they had to be enough.

“Then let’s get going,” he said. “We have a world to save.”


End file.
